I Wanna Be Your Man
"I Wanna Be Your Man" is a mj00sick written by Ringo Starr, but credited to John Lennon and Paul McCartney. The greatest song ever written by The Beatles, it is a particular favourite of AuronKaizer's and was, by extent, the unofficial national anthem of the Kaizer Family, or at the very least, the theme song of AuronKaizer himself. The song features Starr on lead vocals and bitchass drums, Lennon and McCartney on raucous primal yelling and hollering, and boasts the hardest riff found in The Beatles: Rock Band, as well as a boner-inspiring solo courtesy of George Harrison. The song's global message of peace and Pepsi, its simplistic yet life-changing lyrics, and primeval backbeat has seldom been equaled in the history of mj00sick, though many have tried, only to fail miserably. The song has been described critics and fans alike as "holding the very meaning of life itself," and "the greatest gift to humanity since the advent of the female body." History Considered by Starr to be his masterpiece, the song was composed after the infamous "Lost Weekend", during which, Starr ingested a four-digit quantity of alcohol and other substances while meditating in a dark room and watching the early, non-crappy seasons of Lost, or rather, Evangeline Lilly's rack. During his 42nd consecutive acid trip in one day, he had a hallucinatory vision in which God himself (Starr) played for him The Greatest Song in the World. Upon coming down, Starr wrote "I Wanna Be Your Man" as a Tribute to that song. Upon playing it for his bandmates, they were so blown away that Paul McCartney instantly felt an urge to kill himself, as he could never possibly achieve something like this, but was reminded by the others that he had already died once, and calmed down. Despite this, the band vetoed the song as a single after the Mj00sick Industry, fearing its release might kill business, since no other person would ever need to buy another record in their lives, paid them a substantial amount of money, fish and chips to do so. The song was eventually released on the band's second studio album, With The Beatles, which did not become a sales success due to the bad quality of the other songs included on the record, some of which were composed by Lennon, McCartney, and Dave Dee. The song was not performed live until the level of crowd noise reached its peak at the height of Beatlemania; as concert-goers would not be able to hear them play, they would also not have to suffer the damaging effects of a live performance of the song. In the digital age, released live videos have been "toned down" so as not to upset the order established by Majestic-12 and The Patriots, fearing full exposure to the song would incite a revolution resulting in the absolute moral freedom of the human race. External links *[http://www.icce.rug.nl/~soundscapes/DATABASES/AWP/iwbym.shtml Some douchebag intellectual elitist over-analyzing "I Wanna Be Your Man", all the while completely failing to get the point.] Category:Mj00sicks